


Skater Boy

by Goat_Guy



Series: JRWI College Au [1]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings, Recreational Drug Use, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Guy/pseuds/Goat_Guy
Summary: Recalling the first time Oriana had ever met Taxi was like a whole different life from what she lives now. That boy really was something else.
Relationships: Oriana/Taxi the Tabaxi
Series: JRWI College Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673821
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Skater Boy

Starting college was a stressful time for Oriana. Not only the weeks worth of hoping, even praying that one of the schools around her area would accept her, but hoping her school track record could get her a scholorship. When she got home from work one night, to the acceptence letter from King's Wharf University, she was estatic. 

Even so, being dormed with what quickly became the medical program's star student was a little less great. Then still even not knowing what she even wanted to do with her college education and after college career didn't help. She had already changed her major three times before her coworker Ugarth made her finally hang out to destress. 

Ugarth dragged her down to a local skate park, where they both met up with Ugarth's highschool friend Sylnan and Sylnan's younger brother Br'aad. Sylnan was apperently pretty into skateboarding, despite the fact he was a law major. Honestly he was the exact opposite of what you'd expect a law makor to be like. 

Yet the person that caught her eye the most, was a guy who damn near made a fool of Sylnan with his own skills. A kinda shaggy looking guy with ginger hair, covered in freckles and dull green eyes. To Oriana, there was something about just how laid back he was that made her feel at ease with herself. 

Maybe it was all those years of pushing herself beyond her own limit and never letting herself rest. Maybe it was all the pressure from her parents and the harassment from past peers. Whatever it was that just seeing him was cured, she didn't care what exactly it was but she was glad she could forget for a second. 

She sat there off the side not too far from Sylnan and Ugarth, who were skateing throught the skate park. Br'aad was next to her, painting over a pair of roller skates. Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps come up next to her, seeing that guy from before walking over and sitting next to her.

"Explain to me why someone so fucking tense like yourself is here? You've got strict parents don't you?" 

She could almost instantly tell that the guy was high. If the smell of weed don't give it away then the fact his eyes were just a tinsey bit too red would. Oriana simply pointed at Ugarth, and atemoted to turn her attention back to what Br'aad was doing.

"Oh haha boyfriend dragged you here!" 

"Oh no he's not my boyfriend. Friend from work."

"You friends with Sylnan over there too?" 

"You know Sylnan?" That was honestly a stupid question looking back on it. A lot of people knew Sylnan and Ugarth. 

"Of course. He introduced me to Redd." Oriana couldn't help but laugh. A lot of people knew Redd cause he was the local campus dealer who somehow always skimmed under Dominion's nose. 

The guy held his hand towards her

"Names Taxi. Taxi Tabaxi" 

"Oriana. Nice to meet you Taxi." 

She shook his hand, not truly knowing what that could lead to.  
•  
•  
•  
A few weeks passed and Oriana found herself at that same skate park with Ugarth and the Vengolor boys once again. It was a week before classes would start and a few of the local skater decided to throw some kind of small party at the skate park, is was honestly nice and warm. 

Of course she knew Taxi would be there. She heard from Ugarth that apperently the guy was there almost everyday and if he wasn't at the skate park he was at the beach, surfing. The guy knew how to surf too. I mean how could she have not been hella inerested in him? 

She was just sitting at a bench, listening to another story from Ugarth with a few other people around, when Taxi slinked over to the bench, fitting himself next to Oriana. 

"Hey there" 

"Hi."

There was a moment of silence between the two as Ugarth exclaimed how he had to beat a guy over the head with a rock back in middle school.

"....So...Wanna ditch this lil party?"

"Ditch it?"

"Yeah. Wanna go somewhere cooler?!"

"Um sure?-" the second the words left her mouth she was being dragged by Taxi off to the parking lot and to a motorcycle that was up against a tree near the parking spots.

"So not only do you drive a motorcycle but you also don't even park?" Oriana chuckled at how strange it looked against the tree. 

"okay okay listen, when I got here there were no spots. It's a busy weekend. A lot of people go back to school around this time!" 

He handed her his extra helmet and climed on, patting the seat area behind him, indicating her to get on. Oriana did so, wrapping her arms around him. She didn't want to seem weird, even to herself, but despite his shaggy and unkept look he was actually clean and smelled nice, like...flowers. 

It was a silent maybe five minute drive, down a highway, a few calm roads and a final turn and they were on the beach. Surprisingly, it was pretty empty. The sun was just barley still up, peaking on the horizon of the sea, the water reflecting the last few late day golden rays. 

She was too entranced by the sunset that Taxi removed her helemt for her, setting it on his own seat after he got off, holding his hand to help her. She snapped out of her head and took his hand. 

Before she could say anything, Taxi took off, dragging her behind him. He eventually settled at an area not too far from that water. Dropping his own bag he had, he took out some wood he brought with him.Oriana giggled. 

"So, when will you ofically ask me on a date so this doesn't just seem like some awkward moment between two strangers?"

"Man I thought this was just a mutually agreeded on thing" Taxi chuckled and flicked a match into the small pile of wood, dead leaves and news paper. 

Oriana sat down, taking off her own shoes after seeing that Taxi had ditched his own. He was standing there, holding out his hand and facing the water, smiling in such a soft way no one had smiled at her before.

"Care to go for a late night dip?"  
•  
•  
•  
Oriana sighed, swiping to the last picture in her camera album titled StarLight. She couldn't help but smile softly to herself. 

"Wow is that really a picture of our 'first date'?! You kept those?" Taxi leaned up from where he had been cuddling her, gazing at the picture of him absolutely drenched head to toe, his own face illuminated by the fire and stars. 

"Yeah. How could I not keep the pictures of the first date with the guy of my dreams?" Taxi chcukled, laying down and taking Oriana's hand in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au created by me and some other users. Most works are our different takes on the au.


End file.
